


Grown

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Growing Up, Grown Up, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: Shiro forgot that kids grow up... boys become men... and Keith... oh how he has grown...
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Grown

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how I feel about this one... been hiding it a while/forgot about it....
> 
> hope you all like it
> 
> Please consider donating if you like my writing https://ko-fi.com/bbcatcoms  
> Also if you wish to suggest a new story idea, write it in the comment with your donation.

Keith halted in his footsteps after hearing the voice of James. Once again, a sideways comment came whizzing past his ear unprovoked. Ever since they were kids this guy just had it in for him. Nothing he could do could get him off his back, or change his mind. Even fighting this awful war commanded no more respect than back then. Keith turned, seething, clenching his fists. A flash of violet shot through the air as Keith began glaring down the young man who smirked in his direction. “Dude! What’s your problem!?” Keith snapped.

Shiro caught his shoulder midstep in his turn “Keith, forget about him. We got more important things-” Somehow James always knew how to upset Keith, even now as young adults.

“No” Keith gently but firmly brushed Shiro’s hand from his shoulder “I wanna hear what he has to say.” Keith started to raise his voice a bit to make sure James could hear from down the hall. “See Shiro, a man would something to my face, and not mumble under his breath as he walks away. Is this really who we want protecting the earth?” Keith raked one hand through his hair “pleeeease…”

“Says the garrison dropout” James thumbed his nose and crossed his arms and Keith clicked his teeth and growled. “You don’t scare me Keith. You are just a kid trying to fill your dead daddy’s boots.” James laughed to himself, thinking he was so clever, hitting low as always.

“James that is enough. This behavior is uncalled for” Shiro firmly grasped Keith’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure how he would react to such a comment. The man tightened his grip, asserting his presence “I’ll deal with him later, don’t let him get to you.”

“Don’t you dare talk about my father! You think you are so cool with your new flight gear, but they got nothing on our lions. You fly around doing fake drills to pass the time while I am out there fighting, actually making a difference. I have been in places you would never even dream about, and seen things others wouldn’t dare to imagine. While you’re goofing around here at the garrison, I am fighting a war for our freedom.” Keith traced the scar on his cheek “here is one of many scars that I have gathered to prove my worth and my strength. And what have you got to show? Nothing. The only dangerous thing you have done is shoot down a few ships and sneak out after curfew.” 

James looked agitated, but with a quick yank to each sleeve and his collar, adjusting his uniform he peeled back his lips in a sneer. “Yeah to meet some girls and get lucky! Nothing you know anything about. Bet daddy didn’t even talk to you about the birds and the bees.”

Keith flushed, completely unprepared. His mouth almost fell open, but he could not let James see he was flustered. “I know enough not to kiss and tell. Show some class you immature piece of-!” Shiro snipped at the statement Keith was about to make. He then snarled and turned on his heel, snatching the fabric Shiro’s elbow. The man’s eyes widened as he was dragged awkwardly around the corner. As soon as the two were no longer in James’ view, Keith released Shiro’s arm, slapping one hand over his mouth. He was trying to hide the growing blush, but even from behind his ears were clearly red. The young man walked off in a determined speed, leaving Shiro a few steps behind.

“Keith!”

Shiro started after him, hand outstretched. “Where are you going? Don’t let what he said get to you.” Keith just kept marching at his swift pace, tense and head down, hand still covering his mouth almost as if he were trying not to throw up. Shiro made a sound of complaint, his advice not being acknowledged. “He’s just trying to get under your skin. If you do, you let him win!” The young man picked up the pace, causing Shiro to follow at a trot. “Keith! Keith! KEITH!”

Before Shiro knew it he found himself on the inside of Keith’s doorway, the door closing with a mechanical hiss behind him. Keith stood still and quiet in the center of the room, the light unlit. The man looked upon him and frowned. James’ comments were completely inappropriate, especially as grown members of the garrison. He expected them to be above that but for some, old rivalries die hard. He rocked his jaw back and forth for a moment. What else could he say? In the silence he wondered if what James said held some weight. Keith wore his emotions and his heart on his sleeve, so it was unlikely he would hide something like his love life. At least with him anyway since they had gotten close over the years. Yet… not a peep. He reminded himself that Keith was his own person and was allowed to keep his own secrets and not to read into anything too much, regardless of sincere curiosity.

“What he said was disrespectful. I will address it with our superiors later. You shouldn't be embarrassed for responsible life choices.Everyone moves through life at their own pace. Kids can be cruel somet-”

“Is that how you see me Shiro? Just a kid?”

Shiro blinked,a tightness building in his chest. “What?”

The young man swiftly pivoted toward him, closing the gap between them as if they were on a mission to take out a target. His hands seized Shiro, like the slash of a knife, fingers curling into the collar of the man’s shirt. The surprise caused him to stumble backward into the door. Shiro’s eyes squeezed shut with the impact,and upon opening found a violent violet staring him down point blank. Keith then pressed his lean toned body against Shiro’s thicker mass.

“Keith, what are you?-”

Closing in, Keith’s breath brushed Shiro’s lips “I am not a kid anymore…what will it take for you to see that?” The young man then shuddered, the flutter of air making the man’s mouth water. The tightness in Shiro’s chest began to constrict more, his heart rising in his throat.

“I-is this because of what James said? Don’t l-let him pressure you. Y-you don’t need to prove anything to anyone except t-to yourself.”

Keith growled low sending a shiver up Shiro’s spine “Prove? I don’t need to prove anything. I just want you to see me Shiro!”

“I see you Keith!”

“No. You don’t understand… I have waiting for you, saving myself for you. That’s why...”

Keith grabbed the man’s hands and placed them around his waist, before sliding one hand slowly upward like a snake slithering up Shiro’s torso. The other hand remained over Shiro’s, guiding it over the mountains and valleys of his body. The man gave a small whimper under his breath, not sure to make of this sudden declaration. Had he been so blind, placing his perception of the young man in a mental kiddy box? Keith bit his lip in response as the tension began to build, the heat between them increasing. “I want you to touch me, feel me and see… See how I‘ve grown.” 

For the first time, Shiro realized that the young man in his arms is not that lonely Garrison boy anymore. He is also no longer the fiery rebellious teen who made reckless decisions, flying his first lion either. The child he had known so long ago was all grown up. 

“No more kid gloves, no more red tape, nothing is off limits to you…”

Shiro’s hand began to move on it’s own, feeling the lean, taut muscle. His palm burned as a sinking feeling hit the pit of his stomach. A sense of guilt that Keith could sense. Shiro thought to himself that the young man must have stars in his eyes and fallen for one of the oldest tropes in the book. First he felt like he was taking advantage of the young man but then a sudden flutter in his chest made him wonder, was Keith the only victim? 

“I have seen how you look at me, even when you don’t realize” Keith lifted his hands to comb through his hair, and in one smooth motion glide down either side of his neck “I always wanted you to look at me like that, but it would be better with intent behind your eyes.” Shiro swallowed hard, unknowing of his habit. His cheeks reddened a bit, matching Keith’s rosy complexion. “Don’t feel guilty, it feels nice to be the focus of your gaze…” Shiro gulped, as anticipation made his breathing shallow. “You should be proud Shiro” Keith’s breath hitched as the man’s hand passed over his chest. The young man stuttered when Shiro’s thumb pressed against his nipple “You taught me, t-trained me, t-to be my best. Sculpted by your h-hands i-into the man I am today.” Keith let out a sigh like a violin as Shiro’s other hand followed suit, fondling the other side of his chest. “Ahh~ How do I thank you for everything. You’ve given me strength, flexibility, endurance… most of all, my life and my future.” The young man placed his hands over Shiro’s. The man’s hands so large, his finger wrapped around Keith’s rib cage like a corset, thumbs rubbing in small circles. “F-for that, I’d do a-anything...as m-many times as it takes…. Shiro I…” Keith Lifted his hands to the man’s face “I want you…”

Seeing the passion burning in those Violet eyes, the man realized his journey across the stars, what he had been looking for since the beginning was right here all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Looking to make it hot! any ideas?
> 
> See you next chapter!!!


End file.
